Sailing Lessons
by Bailey Belle
Summary: Killian Jones takes Emma Swan for "real sailing lessons" and ends up being taught a thing or two by his pupil. One shot smut.


"I'll just be a moment, luv," Killian whispered, kissing Emma's temple.

Emma watched with nervous butterflies in her stomach as Killian untied the ropes keeping the boat attached to the dock. He had managed to borrow a sailboat from one of Storybrooke's fishermen, and was determined to give her a "real sailing lesson."

"Ready, Emma?" Killian asked, swinging back a rope from the dock.

"Uh, sure." Emma awkwardly caught the thrown line, almost dropping it back into the water. Killian expertly pushed the small boat away from the dock and leapt aboard. The motor revved as he sped out of Storybrooke's sheltered harbor and into the bay.

Emma watched as Killian visibly relaxed at the feel of the wind blowing through his hair. She smiled at him staring, content, into the horizon. "You really love the sea, don't you?"

Killian's blue eyes flashed towards hers, and the corners of his eyes crinkled with delight. "The sea is in my blood." He leaned forward and stole a quick kiss before turning his attention back to the harbor. "I'm only glad I can share that love with you."

There was something about the way that he said that phrase that made Emma irrationally jealous. Something about the way his fingers caressed the wooden shaft that helped steer the boat ( _Tiller,_ Emma reminded herself). There was something maddening about the way his attention was absolutely focused on the wind, the debris in the water, the boat itself, that made her envious of his first love. _He's only trying to open up to me,_ Emma thought to herself, and pushed those feelings down.

Killian attempted to explain sailing basics, something about the two sails working together to provide power and additional speed, but honestly Emma was quite lost. She helped him raise the main sail, guiding the plastic plugs up slot in the pole in the middle of the boat. _Wouldn't he be shocked if I suggested we use this pole for other things?_ Emma thought, then immediately squashed the devious idea and focused on the task at hand.

The jib was next sail raised, with Emma guiding the sail up the metal line on the front of the boat while Killian pulled the ropes and steered into the wind. "Careful, luv!" Killian called as the boat leaned, both sails filling with wind. "Now, slowly crawl back. Best stay low to the deck so that the boom won't catch you."

Emma crouched down, one foot on the side, trying to stay low. "What's a boom?" she asked, just as a horn blared off to their right.

"Bloody hell!" Killian yelled, abruptly pulling the tiller to avoid the large fishing vessel baring down on them. Emma screamed and wrapped her arm around her head as the metal bar holding the main sail swung towards her. The whole boat shifted as the sails smacked to the other side of the boat, and Emma grabbed onto the rail to steady herself. Panicked at her sudden movement, Killian reached up for her arm and pulled her down towards him.

Somehow they ended up in a tangled mess of arms and legs on the seat, Killian's hook still on the tiller, sails still full, as the fishing vessel cruised past them, a mere ten feet away. "Brainless landlubbers..." Killian muttered, glaring at the ship. His eyes softened as they moved to scan Emma's face, his free hand gently petting her cheek and ending up tangled in her hair. "You all right, Swan? Nothing broken?"

Emma wrenched her concentration from his lips so close, his breath against her cheek. _Focus, Emma!_ "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" she asked, shoving herself upwards.

Killian straightened, and Emma couldn't help but notice him attempting to subtly adjust his pants. He cleared his throat, and attempted to regain some of his composure. "That, luv, is a lesson in the rules of the sea." He leaned down to cut off the motor and then reached for Emma's hand. "By law in this land, vessels who are under sail, which is us in this case, have right of way." Killian's eyes were mischievous as he drew Emma's hand onto his thigh. "But, like most unruly systems of the sea, the bigger vessel usually attempts to coerce the smaller vessel into giving way." Emma could only stare into Killian's eyes as his hand drew hers upwards, causing her palm to skim up his leather pants.

Catching onto his game, Emma smiled and leaned forward. "Well, Captain, you've taught me a valuable lesson." Emma squeezed his thigh to stop the upward movement of her hand, and then began to stroke Killian's inner thigh. Killian bit his lip, fighting a groan, and his grip on hers lightened. "When a larger vessel attempts to intimidate a smaller one, it's best to out-maneuver them."

Emma leaned forward until their lips were a breath apart, and then turned, sitting across his legs with her back to his chest. One hand settled onto his leg, and the other traveled down his leather clad arm as she twisted around to whisper in his ear, "I thought you were going to teach me to sail?"

Killian felt his concentration go to pieces as Emma's fine ass settled into his lap. _Oh gods have mercy,_ he thought, as he desperately fought the urge to bite into her bared neck. "Well then," he mumbled, his breath quickening at the feel of her buttocks against his member. Taking a deep breath, he re-focused on the full sails. "This fine vessel here is built so that if you let go of the tiller here, she'll mostly sail on her own. If you push her a bit..."

Killian pulled the rudder towards him, and the boat tipped one side even further into the water. Emma let out a squeak as the boat picked up speed from the wind. The boat shifted further, and she found herself falling backwards further into Killian's lap. He chuckled. "Normally, you're supposed to sit on the higher side of the boat, to balance things out." Killian leaned forward to nibble on Emma's ear, his arousal digging into her soft backside. "But I quite like this, don't you?" Breathless at the chills running down her neck, Emma turned and captured Killian's lips against hers.

"Careful, luv," Killian smiled against her lips, and adjusted the rudder. _Damn him for being so focused on the boat,_ she thought jealously. Killian grinned at the annoyed look on her face, and gestured to the boat. "See? If you forget about her for a moment, she corrects herself into the wind." Emma hurmphed, but grudgingly noticed the tiller returning to the center under Hook's light touch, and the sailboat evening out to a more tolerable tilt.

Killian smiled, noticing her jealously and treasuring it, even if she was only competing against a boat. Emma glared at him, and got off his lap to switch to the higher side of the boat. Killian sighed at the loss of her touch, and Emma smiled a small triumphant smile. "What fun is a boat that corrects itself?" she asked.

Killian grinned, a pirate's grin full of teeth and secrets. "Oh, I'll show you fun, luv."

Suddenly he was in front of her on the high side of the boat, pushing the tiller away from him as far as possible. The sails filled, and the boat tipped dangerously until Emma's feet were dangling straight with air beneath them. Killian laughed as the waves crashed over the side of the boat, splashing him in the face. Emma started sliding down the seat, and only stopped herself by grabbing onto Killian's waist. Killian felt Emma's arms around him, her gasp against his back, and planted his foot on the opposite seat side. He laughed, joy rippling through him.

Until the moment the boat shuddered and ran aground on a shoal. Killian felt the boat run into soft sand, and raced to undo the ropes holding the sails up. Emma let go of his chest as the boat shuddered to a stop and the main sail started flapping in the breeze. "Killian, what happened?"

Killian cursed under his breath and ran his hand through his hair. He had been trying to impress the Lady Swan, and here he was, making novice sailor mistakes. Killian sighed, and unhappily turned to look at Emma. "I'm sorry, luv, we've run aground. It was my fault. I should have paid more attention to the charts." He refused to acknowledge that Emma had throughly distracted him.

"So, we're stuck?" Emma asked. Killian nodded, loosening the rope to lower the jib as well. Emma looked at the boat, the sandbar, and the town's harbor, far across the bay. "Is there anything we can do to get loose?"

Killian bent over the back of the boat. "Normally, I would just start the motor in reverse and have you push us off the sandbar." He grunted as he leaned further down. "However, our rudder seems to have hit a rock, and bent one of the pins." Killian attempted to shove the rudder back into place, but it wouldn't budge. He glanced up to Emma's confused face. "I can use the motor, but I can't steer, luv." Killian's chin jutted out towards the choppy waves. "With this wind and no rudder, I wouldn't be able to control the boat."

Emma turned to study how the sand spit curved into the rock wall. "Maybe we could walk back to Storybrooke?"

Killian studied the waves crashing into the jetty, and shook his head. "Too dangerous. The last thing I want is for a wave to sweep you away." Killian grinned, and tilted Emma's chin towards him. "I should be the only one to sweep you off your feet."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "I repeat: so we're stuck?"

Killian grinned. "At least until the tide comes in and the wind dies down. Once it does, we should be able to get off this sandbar. In the meantime, I suggest you make yourself comfortable." He gave her a sexy look from under his dark eyebrows and patted his lap.

 _You planned this, didn't you?_ Emma thought, staring into his smug face. _Well, two can play at that game._ "Well, Captain," Emma said, scooting towards him and laying a hand on his leg. "Don't you think it's getting hot out here? Perhaps we should get out of the sun and have something to drink?" Emma's eyes on his lips made her intention clear, and Killian captured them as he pressed her against the seat back and plundered her lips. Emma slipped out from under him, her lips still fervently pressing against his, and backed down the steps into the cabin.

A bottle of port was shared, along with lingering touches and teasing sweet kisses. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" Emma whispered against Killian's lips, her hand sliding down his chest.

Killian nipped her lower lip, and then leaned back to look at Emma. "I would never coerce a lady." He ruined the serious moment by giving her a lusty grin. "I prefer to have the lady think she's pursuing me."

 _That grin. That smugness. He was going to pay_. Emma thought. "So," she said, her hand tangling into his chest hair through his open shirt. "You prefer to think you're in control?" Killian's half smile turned into a groan as Emma's other hand slid up the inside of his thigh. "That even when you're trapped," Emma said, moving to straddle his lap, and enjoying his slightly open mouth. "Even when the other person could stop at any moment..." Emma ran the back of her hand over the bulge in his pants, once, and watched his eyes lose focus. "Even then, you think you're in control?" Emma paused, her lips mere centimeters from his, watching him with a satisfied look on her face.

Killian looked at Emma, his breathing ragged, with desire burning in his eyes. "Yes," he ground out, and crushed his lips against hers. With a shift of his weight, he pushed her back into the cushions, crushing her with his weight. Buttons popped off her shirt as he yanked it down to nip at her exposed neck and breasts. Emma groaned, her hot pulse throbbing in her neck, moving down between her thighs. Killian opened her shirt more, pushing back her bra to reveal the starling pink nipple. He reverently brushed a thumb against it, and grinned at Emma's groan and how it hardened at his touch.

Killian looked up at Emma through thick lashes as he took her breast into his mouth. He caressed, licked, and nipped the sides of her breast as Emma arched into his touch. "Killian..." she moaned.

His breath caught in his throat, and his chest tightened at the sound of his name leaving her lips. "Say it again, luv."

Emma let out a shuddering sigh as Killian's hand moved beneath her shirt and up her back. She opened her eyes and stared into his suddenly serious face. "Killian..." she said, stroking his cheek.

Killian moved up the seat, shifting until his lips were inches from her face and his desire ground into her thigh. "Tell me, luv. Tell me what you want."

Emma ran hands under his shirt and her fingernails up his spine, making him shudder. She pressed him closer, inviting him between her thighs. "You," she whispered, crushing his lips to hers and pursuing his tongue. Her heart beating in her ears, she broke away to nibble on his ear and whisper. "I want you, Killian."

Killian's heart swelled in his chest, and he leaned back to look at her, wanting to get the words out. "Emma." She looked at him with eyes dark green with desire, and he nearly lost his courage. "Emma, I l-"

Emma laid her fingers on his lips. "Shh. Don't tell me. Not just yet." Killian looked at her, his heart dropping at the thought of waiting longer, and then beating faster at her grin. "Don't tell me, Killian," she admonished, leaning up to passionately kiss him. "Show me."

"Gods, Emma," he groaned, and crushed his lips to her. Killian's hand reverently stroked her side, her breasts, making Emma arch and gasp. Killian hardened at the sound of Emma's moans, the feel of her arching against his nipping kisses against her graceful neck. His pants were far past the point of being uncomfortable, and he longed for Emma's touch. "Emma..." he panted, grabbing her hand and guiding it down his naval.

Emma hooked one finger on his belt loop and bit his lip. Killian stilled as she trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. He arched into her as she bit his shoulder, and let out a ragged breath as she moved to look at him with serious eyes. "Tell me Killian. Tell me you want me."

"Swan..." Killian hungrily stared at her lips, and shifted his gaze to her eyes. "Emma..." He took a deep breath and used a word he had never uttered to a woman before. "Please." Emma looked startled at his serious tone. "Emma, please, I... I want you." Killian crushed her lips to his own, his hand burying itself in her silky hair. "I want you. Just you, Emma."

Emma's eyes might have been a little misty as she sighed, "Killian." She kissed him with renewed passion, pulling his shirt over his head and tangling her fingers with his chest hair. Killian's hand moved to the button on her pants, nearly losing his mind at the silky fabric he found beneath them. Emma helped him remove her jeans while enthusiastically kissing him. When he moved to kiss her stomach, she forced him up, and removed his own pants. Emma grinned at Killian's groan as she ran her fingers down his bare ass. "You don't wear underwear?"

"Only when I'm hoping," Killian panted, aching at the feel of her hands so close. Emma slipped her hand around his waist and traced the line of hair down his stomach. Killian simply stopped breathing as her fingers encircled his cock. He shuddered and groaned at her first stroke, and opened his eyes when her fingers paused.

The look in her eyes was powerful, predatory, all woman. She held his desire in his hands and her face broke into a sultry smile. "Tell me Killian. Tell me what you want to do to me."

"I want you naked and aching beneath me." Killian reached for her remaining undergarments, but was stopped by a foot pressing into his groin beside his balls. _Oh, that's the game?_ Killian growled, frustrated, and paused with his hand an inch from the V of her thighs. "I want to rub my face against your snatch and eat you until you scream." Emma rewarded him with a look from under her lashes and a slow slide of her hand up and down his length. Killian's breath caught in his throat and he had to close his eyes. "I want to bury myself in you, feel you shudder and make you say my name." He opened his eyes, wild at Emma's hand, and leaned down until they were a breath apart, his cock and her stroking hand an inch away from her spread thighs. "I want you to say my name over and over again."

"First, I'll make you say my name," Emma said with a raised eyebrow, and trailed biting kisses down his stomach. Killian groaned and gasped, sitting back with a thump, as she replaced her hand with her lovely mouth. He arched and cried out as she licked up his length, taking just his tip in and teasing him until his hand was a fist against the seat and his hook ripped the cover. His head lolled back and his hand fisted in her hair as she took him fully into her mouth. "Emma," he found himself panting, as his sweet mouth moved against him. "Emma. Oh Gods. Emma. Please. Emma. It's been... so... long." Killian arched, unable to hold back, and came as Emma stroked his hip.

She licked her lips with a satisfied half-smile, and leaned back on the bed. Killian found himself becoming hard again just at the sight. "Your turn."

The words were barely out of Emma's mouth before Killian was crushing her into the mattress, his lips punishing hers, and both hand and hook pulling down her underwear. Emma gasped as Killian flicked his tongue across her nipple while his thumb sought out her clit. Killian trailed kisses up her neck as his other hand explored her thighs and then parted her lips. Emma moaned and arched into his chest as Killian slipped a finger inside of her. "Killian," she panted.

Killian kissed her, biting her lower lip as he pulled away, and slipped another finger inside of her. "Say it again, luv."

Emma panted, moving her head towards his lips, but Killian pulled away. "Say it," he said, every inch a pirate captain giving a command.

Emma grinned, amused even in her desire. She licked her lips and watched Killian's eyes drift to her tongue. "Killian," she said, teasingly.

Killian smirked, his eyes dark, and put one hand and his other wrist on her thighs to part them further. He never took his eyes off hers as he trailed kisses down her breasts and stomach. She bucked once when he placed a gentle kiss on her snatch, and then arched and closed her eyes when his tongue flicked out, once twice. "Killian," she moaned.

He ground his nose into her womanhood, smelling her, tasting her wetness, teasing her until her hands were fists in his hair. "Killian. Please. Killian. Ohhh! Killian."

Killian paused, although it nearly killed him to pull away from her sweetness. "Look at me Emma. Please."

Emma's eyes opened, intense and darkened with desire. Determined, her hands in his hair forced him upwards towards her mouth. She kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him forward. Killian groaned as the tip of his aching shaft pressed against her wet entrance. He forced himself to stop and looked into her eyes. "Emma."

"Please, Killian," Emma whispered against his lips. Killian gasped as she moved her hips, and his length slid into her. "Please fuck me."

Killian tried to get his breath back, to focus on something else and last longer, but he couldn't. The feel of her, so slick as he gently thrust once. Her bare breasts brushing his chest as she arched up to capture his mouth. He was lost. "Emma," he whispered, his voice breaking. He crushed his lips into hers and grabbed her hips to thrust into her, faster, harder.

Emma's cries grew higher pitched as she tightened around Killian. She was out of her mind with desire, wanting him closer, deeper. Impatient at his gentleness, she pushed the both of them up, and straddled his hips, riding him hard and biting his neck. Killian's hand moved up her naked spine to tangle in her hair, and Emma's hands roved his chest. Emma cried into Killian's mouth as she shuddered and tightened around his thrusting cock. Killian moaned and buried himself deep inside her, spilling himself into her.

Their hearts slowed, and the tight feeling closed around Killian's chest as he watched Emma sleepily open her eyes, her face soft with pleasure. "Emma, I..." Emma focused on his face, abruptly becoming guarded. The tightness increased, and Killian couldn't not say it. He reached out to touch her cheek, his heart filled with emotion for this woman, Emma Swan. "I love you."

Emma's brow furrowed, and her eyes became fearful. _Damn,_ Killian kicked himself for pushing her too fast. Then she swallowed, and took a deep breath. Smiled.

"I love you, too, Killian."

It was precisely that moment that dear Dave called out from the noisy trawler that had been motoring up to them for the last five minutes. "Ahoy there! Do you need a tow?"

There was a scramble for clothes, and somehow Killian managed to talk to Dave with only his shirt on through the hatch, while he was covertly pulling up his pants. Emma required a bit more time with her undergarments, and Dave looked suspicious at the amount of time it was taking her to find a rope. Dearest Dave was going to be Dead Dave if Killian had anything to say about it. He fumed all the way back to the harbor, and ignored Emma's nervous chatter with her father.

With the sailboat safely tied to the dock, Killian turned to Emma, pointedly ignoring Dave's gaze from the shore. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear with his hook, and attempted to coerce his face into a smile. "Emma, I meant what I said, luv."

Emma looked at him with a serious face, but after a few seconds she couldn't take it any more and grinned at him. "I meant what I said too, love."

Dave huffed and clomped off down the docks, but Killian completely ignored him as he passionately kissed his true love, Emma.


End file.
